Love is for Losers
by Chemeleon428
Summary: Sonic and Amy are best friends, but when they get in a fight and seperate, Sonic thinks he's happier. Now he's in jr. High, and he needs Amy..


Sonic the Hedgehog:  
Love is for Losers 

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog, and all related Characters are copyright of SEGA. However, The story is based on true events, and belong to me, as well as the school. Pokemon belongs to NINTENDO.

-----------------------

2004.. ..

It was Lunchtime in the Elementary school Gerald Elementary. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Amy were all playing Pokemon outside. Sonic and Amy were best friends, they were always together, and talked everyday on the phone. They were the happiest kids alive, untill Tails, Sonic's other friend, decided to hang out with him, as well as a couple of trouble makers, Knuckles and Shadow.

Sonic was just as oblivious as ever, just running around calling out attacks, Amy would counter, and the battles kept going. Happy as ever. Untill Shadow was making adult jokes. Sonic, normally wouldn't have caught them, was making some of his own, he wasn't Sonic anymore. Amy didn't care for it.

One day, Amy decided to pull Sonic aside to talk, "Sonic..Can I talk to you privately?" "Sure Amy." Sonic grinned and followed her to the benches, as dumb as ever. "Sonic, I don't know if you noticed, but you're starting to act like Shadow.." "What? You're crazy Amy!" "No, I'm not. You and him keep making bad, adult jokes. I don't like it. You've changed Sonic." "No, Amy, I'm still the same Sonic!" "SONIC! LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" She smaked him across the face, making him growl, and he smacked her back, across the sensative spot on her cheek. She gasped and stared at Sonic, who just now realized what he did, "A..Amy..I'm sorry.." "Fine!" She stomped her foot and turned, "I don't like this new Sonic. If this is who he is, then I don't want anything to do with him!" She had to yell back to him, "FINE! GO ON! I'LL BE HAPPIER WITHOUT YOU! I'LL MAKE NEW FRIENDS!" And they went their seperate ways.. ..

--

2007.. ..

Sonic was in the library, helping Mrs. Vanilla out, he wasn't much of a outside person, and he had modified school days for migranes. Then his friend came in, Espio. Sonic sat at the computer, just staring into space. His thoughts were interrupted when Espio poked him and said, "What's up, Sonic?" he knew Espio well, he could tell him just about anything, considering they were both alike, "Well..There's this girl.." "Oooh. Who is she?" ".. .." Espio put some books away, then sat next to him, "C'mon, Sonic! Spill the beans!" "Fine..You remember how I told you about Amy?" "Oh God no.." "Yup.." "You've fallen..?" "Yeah.." "For..AMY?!" Sonic nodded, "Well.." Espio scooted closer, "Go talk to her," "But what would I say, Espio?" "Just tell her," Sonic gave a sigh, then grabbed his bag, on the way out, he said, "I can't BELIEVE I'm doing this.."

Sonic searched the school yard, and finally found her, talking with some friends. Sonic gained the courage the walk up and talk to her, "Hi Amy.." "Oh no, It's Sonic." She said, with more venom in her voice then a Cobra. "Amy, I uh..Wanna talk to you.." "Good for you." "But-" BRIIIIIING!!

In the blink of an eye, Amy ran off, to her next class. Sonic slammed his foot into the ground, then mumbled some very colorful words. He headed to his Science Class with Mr. Robotnik.

--

The Next Day

--

"So, How'd it go?" Espio asked as Sonic walked into the library after Algebra, skipping Lunch, as usual, "I blew it Esp." He grabbed some books to put them away, "You found her?" "Yup." "You talked?" "Yeah.." Sonic was starting to get annoyed. "And you said..?" "But." "..But..?" "I started, then the damn bell rang.." "Ouch..Well..Tell her after school, just get the point out." Sonic nodded, "Yeah, I can catch her, I'm the fastest thing alive!" "THERE YA GO! That's the spirit!" After a while of talking, the bell rang, yet again, "Wish me luck, Espio!" Sonic was out the door to Science. Espio waved to his friend, "See ya Sonic! And good luck.."

After school got out, Sonic found Amy, she was running. "Shit.." Sonic took after her, dodging people, poles, anything in his way, once he caught up, he startled her with, "Hey Amy." She glared, reconizing his voice, "What do YOU want?" "I wanna talk." She crossed her arms and turned away, refusing, "Fine..If you won't talk, just listen.." She flicked an ear his direction, "After we went our seperate ways those years ago..I thought I'd be happy..I wasn't." "Sucks to be you." "And after a while, I realized.." He inhaled, "I like you..alot," She merely laughed and pushed him into the park, so she could get to the ice cream truck. Sonic simply stared, shocked, angry, upset, all mixed into one. He started to walk back home, head hung low, backback rolling behind him. He was too depressed to carry it. And that day, Sonic learned something..

"Love is for Losers.."


End file.
